


Para que fui criada

by Makitasama



Series: Vocaloid [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Vocaloids não são reais, mas e se houvesse uma realidade onde eles conversassem entre si? Onde tivessem sentimentos?
Series: Vocaloid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649128
Kudos: 1





	Para que fui criada

Em 2007 o nome Hatsune Miku foi criado pela Crypton.

Esse é o meu nome. Eu não sabia o motivo de tudo isso acontecer, uma mulher gravou áudios com a minha voz.

Depois disso várias pessoas começaram a me usar.

Anos depois com o lançamento do jogo Project Diva fiquei famosa até demais.

Músicas em que eu desaparecia, morria, era louca.

Já fui utilizada em uma música sobre sexo.

Tenho colegas de trabalho, Kagamine Rin, Kaito, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kagamine Len, Gumi, Kamui Gakupo, IA, SeeU e outros. Todos sofrem com a mesma coisa.

Vejo alguns deles arrancando cabelos, gritando, se deletando dos computadores.

Mas por que tudo isso acontece?

A resposta está nos produtores que nos tratam sem pensar nos nossos sentimentos.

— Hey! Não vai sair?! Vem aproveitar a vida, ou logo vai ficar igual os que nem conseguiram sair do papel!

— Estou indo!

Kaito é um ótimo cara, pena que me fazem com todos os caras existentes e com as meninas também. Eu ficaria com qualquer um, mas ele é o principal.

— Nem sequer me chamou! Caramba em!

Essa é a Meiko, ela sempre quer ficar com ele. Nem ligo muito, pois ambas merecemos essa pessoa.

— Vamos logo!

Sorrindo vejo os outros chegarem e uma música cantaremos juntos.

O nome é indefinido, mas nenhuma pessoa conhecera até fazermos o clipe.

— Por que está irritada? Você é a rainha.

— Pare de me chamar assim! Já disse que não aguento mais isso!

Meu humor está horrível, nem aguentar meus próprios amigos está sendo fácil. Adoraria ser bem-humorada como a Teto, por mais que não seja do mesmo programa ainda é uma ótima pessoa.

Droga! O humano voltou! Não quero ser usada de novo!

— Vamos ver, hoje vou fazer uma música de amor. Sinto uma aura triste vinda do seu coração, mas como isso carambas é possível sendo que é um programa?!

— Cansei de você!!

— Você fala? Eu nunca te fiz mau, calma. Não sou os caras que fazem músicas que deterioram sua imagem, quero seu bem.

— Me desculpe. Eu cansei de ser usada como uma figura sexual. A Luka sofre mais, porém não gosto dessa maneira que os caras me veem.

— Deve ser horrível. Eu queria te ajudar, mas não dá para parar os caras com um dedo.

— Mesmo assim fico agradecida, ao menos alguém quis me ouvir.

Esse cara parece ser legal, mas não posso confiar em ninguém. Nem mesmo quero ter muito contato com ele.

Mesmo assim fico feliz.

Alguém me ouviu sem ficar irritado ou querer me julgar.

Isso me deixou confortável.

— Quer uma música de amor com alguém?

— Quais você tem?

— Vários, mas vou dizer apenas três: Gakupo, Kaito ou Len.

— Quero com o Kaito.

— Ok!

Minha voz está saindo mais grave, é diferente e bom.

Juntar nossas vozes é ótimo! Adoro a voz do meu amor.

Obrigada, você deve ser um dos mais odiados pelas redes sociais, mas o que fez comigo merece um pouco de atenção. Obrigada de verdade, adeus e até mais tarde.


End file.
